<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Pickup Lines by Badash248</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199345">Coffee Pickup Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badash248/pseuds/Badash248'>Badash248</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shop, Dick is such a flirt, Dick x OFC, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badash248/pseuds/Badash248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute oneshot taking place in a coffee shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Pickup Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet in the coffee shop. The mid morning sun filtered through the windows. Alexis leaned on the counter, pouring over her textbooks on criminal law. She only had one week before finals would begin. Twirling a strand of hair, she didn't hear the twinkle of the little bell attached to the door. Signaling the arrival of a customer.</p>
<p>She began mouthing the words as she read a particularly difficult passage. She shot her head up at the sound of a throat clearing.</p>
<p>"Oh!" She gasped, slamming shut the book. Immediately a blush covered her cheeks as her eyes met the most gorgeous man she's ever seen.</p>
<p>"Ah. Sorry to interrupt." He said sheepishly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. "But, think a fella could get a drink?" His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at Alexis.</p>
<p>"Oh! Of-of course. Sorry." Alexis stammered, subconsciously wiping her hands on the apron she wore. "What'll it be?"</p>
<p>The young man before her stared up at the menu boards. "Hm. Y'know. I'm not sure. What do you recommend?"</p>
<p>"Well... I've always enjoyed a flat white myself..." Alexis trailed off, getting lost in how this man's hair fell perfectly on his forehead. He must be a model or something.</p>
<p>He made a face. "Hmm. Too much sugar in a flat white for me. Gotta keep my figure." He winked.</p>
<p>Alexis felt her blush go deeper as she gave him a quick once over. He must be an athlete then. A swimmer? Feeling the air turn awkward she raised her eyes back up to his face to find him grinning at her.</p>
<p>"I can make a really good cappuccino!" She blurted out.</p>
<p>He laughed softly. "Perfect. I'll take one."</p>
<p>She rang up his order. Feeling her spine tingle as their hands touched briefly while he paid.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" She breathed dreamily.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?"</p>
<p>"Ah! Uh. You're name? For the cup? Alexis' eyes widened in horror. She tried to save herself.</p>
<p>"Dick. Dick Grayson." He flashed her an award winning smile.</p>
<p>"Mm" she smiled, lost in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Thank you Alexis" he smiled.</p>
<p>"You-you know who I am?" She asked confused.</p>
<p>"Name tag." Dick winked and quickly glanced down to the nametag on her shirt.</p>
<p>She looked down at her own name, then immediately brought her hands to her face in embarrassment. "Of course... stupid!" She groaned into her fingers.</p>
<p>"Heh.... I'm, I'm going to just go wait for my drink over there." Dick laughed.</p>
<p>Alexis watched him begin browsing the small shelf of used books that the owners were constantly trying to sell. Even the sun seemed to be working in his favor. The man was practically glowing!</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Alexis got to work making his drink. She foolishly bragged about her cappuccino skills and she would be damned if she didn't serve up the best tasting cappuccino in all of Gotham for Dick Grayson. Maybe if it tasted good enough he would come back for more! She sighed and leaned against the machine.</p>
<p>Drink finished, she just needed to put his name on his cup before she filled it. In her neatest writing she penned his name. Sneaking another glance at him, she scribbled something more on his cup.</p>
<p>"Dick Grayson!" She called, pushing the drink to the edge of the counter.</p>
<p>Smiling triumphantly Alexis was shaking with excitement as Dick came back over to pick up his drink.</p>
<p>"Thanks again Alexis. I'll see you around." He nodded his head in her direction before walking away.</p>
<p>"Enjoy Dick!" She called, waving shyly.</p>
<p>She watched him walk out the door and turn to the right. He took a sip and grinned. Finally looking at the cup, his brow furrowed as he read something on the side. Looking up and through the front window, he caught her attention. Gesturing to the drink, he laughed and winked at her. Shaking his head slightly he walked out of sight.</p>
<p>Laughing to herself, Alexis sighed dreamily. Then turned back to her forgotten textbook by the cash register. She didn't know what possessed her to write the cheesy pick up line on his cup. But right underneath his name she wrote: <em>If you were coffee grounds, you'd be espresso 'cause you're so fine</em>.</p>
<p>It had to be the worst pick up line she could have thought of. Making it coffee related! What a dork!</p>
<p>Still...he did laugh. Maybe... she will be seeing him around.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>